


The Alpha's Omega

by jaysungwonie



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Cute, Fluff, Jake is at the same age as Jungwon, Jaywon mates, Love, Romance, Sweet, childhood crush, i am lazy to tag, so just enjoy lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysungwonie/pseuds/jaysungwonie
Summary: Park Sunghoon. The delicate figure skater is indeed the most beautiful human being you will ever seen. He is kind, sweet and calm. Everyone want an alpha like him. But sadlupy,no one can enter his life easily. He have been avoiding having any personal contact with anyone. His life is only about skating and Yang Jungwon, his omega step brother.Everything went smooth in his life, at least until his lil brother, Jungwon bring back his foreign omega friend for holiday."I'm sorry,Jungwonie.""You promised me not to cry again,right hyung?""Jungwon, I think.. Your friend is HIS brother.""He is,hyung."
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	The Alpha's Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Lmaoo.. I don't know what happened to this,just read and enjoy😅😂 btw DISCLAIMER: JAKE IS AT THE SAME AGE AS JUNGWON

Sunghoon stand in the middle of Jungwon room. He giggle at the young boy sleeping face. He will be late to school if he let his brother keep sleeping like this. 

"Hey, Yang Jungwon ahh. Wake up! It's your last day school before holiday start. Wake up and get dress,you little snowball."he pick random bunny plushie that he gave to Jungwon on his birthday and throw it to his brother.

Jungwon groan in annoyance and hug the bunny instead of waking up. Sunghoon almost screaming at his brother at this state.

"Yahh,wake up! You already 17 years old yet you still need your hyung to wake you up. Get up now,Jungwonie..!"Sunghoon pull Jungwon out of the bed and push him into the toilet. The younger giggle and take his towel to take a bath.

"You really love to nag, do you hyung?"

"Shut up,kid! Hurry up and go down to have breakfast!"

"Okay, Sunghoon hyung."

************************************

"Remember to not talk to stranger on your way. Walk at the roadside and looks for cars,okay? And don't accept candies! Please come back safe."Sunghoon pat Jungwon head playfully and push the younger out. Jungwon pout at Sunghoon, dislike when Sunghoon treat him like 5 years old kid.

"Yahhh! I'm 17,not 7,hyung. Actually you are not afraid about strangers bothering me, right? You just worry that I'll beat them all,am I right?"

"You got me right ,little boy. Now go to school! And we will have fun on holiday, okay?"Sunghoon smile and wave to Jungwon. Jungwon wave at him back before start running to school. He is totally late now!

***********************************

"Jungwon! You are late again today."Jungwon take his time smiling at his friend before he sit beside him.

"Come on,Jake! You know me very well,right?"Jungwon wrap his arm around Jake shoulder playfully,smiling and showing his white set of teeth. Jake shake his head slowly before he start to take out his books.

"Where are you going for holiday,Jake ahh?"Jake face Jungwon as his friend ask a question. Jake just shrugs his shoulder and continue to organise his table.

"My parent went outstation again and my brother are on holiday with his friends. So I'll be left alone at home again."he answer slowly. Jungwon look at him in pity. Jake have everything everyone want. Visual,talent,money,ha have it all. But he is always alone. He have no friend beside Jungwon and his family often go outstation.

"Hey,don't be sad. How about you have holiday with me? You can stay in my house for a time being!"Jungwon cheer up. Jake can see a twinkle stars in Jungwon eyes. What he is excited about?

"Is it okay? You live with your brother right? Will he be fine?" 

"I will talk to him later. Don't worry! We will go get your things after school,okay?!"Jungwon hug Jake happily. Jake can't help but get comfortable in Jungwon warm hug.

But, little that Jake didn't know,Jungwon have something huge plotting in his mind.

************************************

"Hyung,I'll be back a bit late. Are you home?/...../Ouhh I see. Yes I will take care. You too practice well,okay hyung? See you at home. Bye!"

Jake only listen to Jungwon that is talking to his brother on the phone. Jake sure,Jungwon's brother must really care of him. Although they are step sibling without parent,their life look more perfect than him. He envy Jungwon for having a great relationship with his brother, not like him.

"Jake?! Are you okay?"Jake almost jump in suprise when he suddenly feels something pocking his cheek.

"Ouh,I'm sorry! You just seem a little bit off earlier. Did I scared you?"Jungwon asked in worried. Jake just send him a little smile to show that he is fine.

"I just want to tell you that we are here!"

Jake watch as Jungwon start running playfully to his door to open the lock. Jake takes time to analyse Jungwon's house. It's not that big,but still looks great from outside.

"Did you only live with your brother here?"Jake slip a question. Jungwon nod happily before asking him to come in.

"The decoration is cool and it looks comfortable too! I wonder if his brother decorate it himself?"Jake mind start to wonder as his eyes also wondering around the house. The combination of black,white and blue is really great. It makes the atmosphere feels classic and modern at the same time.

"My house is not as big as yours,but it's comfortable enough to live."Jungwon smile again. One thing about Jungwon that Jake is amze for is his ability to smile in every situation.

"No! It's great for truth. And it match my taste well."Jake replied politely.

"Great if you like it. My brother decorate everything in the house himself. You know that Alpha have good sense,right."Jungwon bring Jake to his room. Jake swear he saw a smirk on Jungwon lips for a while, but he don't know what's that for.

"You can sleep in this room. My room is next to yours and that room across of yours is my brother's room. Take a bath and we will search something to eat,okay? Make yourself at home. I want to take a bath too. See you!"

As Jungwon leave him alone in the room,he start to explore the small comfy room. The theme looks more modern with white curtains,black bed and tea table and yellow lights. The bathroom also in the room. He guess that Jungwon family is quite rich too.

"Jungwon's brother must be a perfect Alpha,right?"

************************************

Sunghoon take off his shoes lazily. The entire days have been really tiring. Since they will have less training in holiday, they need to cover it all today. He open the door using the spare keys and get in.

"Jungwon,I'm back!"he scream out. The television is on but his brother is nowhere to be seen. He take remote and shut it down before he keeps searching for his brother.

But when he reach the stairs,a faint scent of mint lavender coming from the kitchen. He remember that Jungwon have minty melon scent,but why does it smells different today?

"Jungwon,did you take the wrong suppressant or what cause your scent is kinda weird today?!"he shout out as he walk to the kitchen in hurry. The sight in front of his eyes making him stuns at the entrance.

A boy around Jungwon height with dark choco hair coloured is cooking in HIS kitchen?!

"Oh hey,hyung! You are back?"his thought was interrupted by Jungwon who come from nowhere and slap his arm. Jungwon voice also attract the boy attention as the boy turn to look at them.

Sunghoon eyes glued on the boy. His sharp eyes,his perfect nose,his fcking great lips look exactly like someone he knows before. This can't be true..

"Who-Who is that?"Sunghoon shuttered on his own words. Eyes staring deep into the boy soul making the boy a little bit scared.

"He is my omega friend hyung! Jake,this is my brother, Park Sunghoon. And hyung,this is my friend, Sim Jaeyun,he is from Australia."Jungwon words make him feel like going to blackout. Sim Jaeyun? Why it feels similiar to him?

"Erm.. Hi Sunghoon hyung. Nice to meet you!"Sunghoon almost let out a tears when he heard Jake voice. It's exactly the same! This can't be true. He need to run!

"Sunghoon hyung?! Where are you going?"

************************************

"No. No. It can't be true. That guy.. Is he..? No,that's not true! Everything just a dream. Wake up,Sunghoon!"

Sunghoon curled up into a ball on his bed. The crystal blue sheets matching well with his white comforter that he used to hide himself in. He let his tears fall for a first time in awhile. He promised Jungwon to not cry anymore but he failed. That Sim guy? Is he really him?

"Hyung, I'm coming."Jungwon small voice can be heard from outside. He let his brother come into his room,didn't bother to avoid him.

Jungwon always glowing eyes now full of sadness as he walk to his trembling brother slowly. He let himself to sit beside Sunghoon and hug him tightly. Sunghoon on the other side didn't take any time to proceed anything and just hug Jungwon quickly. He had been waiting for Jungwon warm hug since the moment he met the boy. He wants to feel save in his brother arm.

"Hyung,you are releasing your pheromones. Calm down!"Jungwon pat Sunghoon back in worry,bringing Sunghoon back to the reality. He can't let out his pheromones on his will. He have an omega in his house. Wait,maybe two now.

"I'm sorry,Jungwonie."Sunghoon push Jungwon away and start to wipe his tears that keep flowing. Jungwon didn't bother to use his sweater paw to wipe his brother tears.

"You promised me not to cry again,right hyung?"Jungwon voice is so calm. His lips form a little sweet smile to calm down his brother. Sunghoon nod his head slowly,eyes glued on his fist,too shy to look at Jungwon.

"Jungwon, I think.. Your friend is HIS brother."Sunghoon finally have guts to voice out his thought. He watch Jungwon smiling face and stare into Jungwon eyes,trying to find some comfort on there.

"He is,hyung." 

Jungwon's words make him stuns. He already expect this but he don't expect Jungwon to know it already.

"So why did you bring him home?!"Sunghoon shout. His feelings taking over his body. His emotions are mixed to be one. He is sad to remember about HIM,mad cause Jungwon really make him meet HIS brother,and disappointed to have something in his heart when he looks at the boy.

"Hyung. I want you to go on with your life! Stop living in the past,hyung. You know that you and HIM can't be together,right? You know alpha can't be with alpha,right hyung? So please I beg you to continue your life, get a lover, and live happily ever after. Is I'm asking too much,hyung?"

Jungwon words really hit him hard. He tried to move on,he tried to forget everything,but he can't! He also want a happy life like others. A simple life with a lover and get happy ever after. But that's all the fairytale only. There are no such a things in this cruel world like that. He,Park Sunghoon,didn't believe in such a fairytale. 

"But why him? Why his brother,Jungwon."Sunghoon finally asked after a good silent moments. He look up to see Jungwon eyes,begging him to give him the explanation.

"Because I know he is the right one for you. I know that he can make you happy. I kniw he can make you forget the past. And I know,he is the onky one that can bring light into your life,hyung."Jungwon holds Sunghoon hands softly as his eyes looking into Sunghoon's with concern and sincere.

"How can you be so sure,Jungwon?"Sunghoon'sworried never go away. His anxiety feels like going to eat him up real soon.

"Trust me,okay? Get to know him and I am guarantee that you will never regret."Jungwon hug his brother in tiny as he rest his head on Sunghoon shoulder.

"But I-"

"I will breakup with Jay hyung if you have regret later!"Jungwon quickly cut Sunghoon's words with his joke making both of them let out a tiny laugh.

"And make Jay beat my ass?"Sunghoon asked while laughing. Jungwon just show his toothy smile and hug Sunghoon again.

"Get to know him,please hyung?"

"For you and Jay relationship sake,I will."

"Hehehe.. Love you,hyung. But I love Jay hyung more!"

"Shut up,kid!"

************************************

"Ermm.. Jaeyun,right?"Sunghoon tried his best to start the conversation. Jungwon already left him in the kitchen to clean up with Jake after dinner,so he must take this opportunity to talk with him.

"Yes,hyung. But Jake is also fine."Jake wipe the last plate and put it aside. He looks at Jungwon's brother nervously. He remember that the elder slightly run away when he first look at him. Did he give bad impression already?

"I'm sorry for earlier. That's so rude of me, I'm sorry."Jake was totally shocked to hear an apologies from the elder.

"No,no! I am the one who should say sorry to you. This is your house after all and I didn't asked for your permission first. So it's my fault."Jake was about to bow when he feels a pair of hands stopping him by holding his shoulders. He look up to meet a pair of beautiful eyes staring at him. He can't help himself from getting drown in the firm gaze. And Sunghoon himself also can't take his eyes off the boy in front of him. There is something inside him that he can't control.

"What are you guys taking so long? Jay hyung is already here you-"Jungwon coming out from nowhere stand in the entrance in disbelieve. The sight of the two almost look like they are hugging. Did they really progress this well?

"Ouh,Jungwon! There is something in Jake's eyes. That's why I'm looking for him."Sunghoon nervously replied as he blow Jake eyes hard,making the younger scream in pain.

"Omg Jake are you,okay!?"Jungwon is about to rush to Jake buthe suddenly stop at his second steps. Sunghoon literally pull Jake into a hug to calm him down. Everyone are shock at Sunghoon action including he himself.

"Jungwonie,why are-"Jay came to find his boyfriend,Jungwon that taking so long to call his brother. But when he enter the kitchen,Jungwon quickly shut his mouth using his hand and push him to the living room,giving some times alone for Sunghoon and Jake.

"Are you okay,Jakey?"Sunghoon pat Jake back softly as he tighten the hug. His inner alpha is taking over himself. The desire to protect and care for someone is overwhelming. This is not himself!

"Hyung.. Hyung.. Your pheromones! I- I'm an omega,Sunghoon hyung! I- let me go."

Jake try his best to push the alpha away,but Sunghoon is literally stronger than him. Sunghoon inner alpha already full awaken. His eyes glowing bright. There is something in this Jake boy that the alpha become addict. He never act this way even how much he care to Jungwon.

"Hyung! I can't breath.. It makes me dizzy. Let me go,hyung.. Please,Sunghoon hyung.. I-"

He can't take it anymore. The pheromones of alpha literally drive him crazy. Sunghoon seem to have been taking over by his alpha,and nothing he can do to push Sunghoon away. And he, Sim Jaeyun finally let himself fall in the alpha arm,his omega finally falling deep in uncoincess state.

************************************

"Where-Where am I?"Jake open his eyes in different surrounding. The bed he is lying on is bright yellow and the room decoration is fully in yellow,blue and white. This is not his room that he stayed? Don't say it is..

"Ouh,you are awake! This is my room,don't worry."Jungwon came out from the toilet with wet hair smiling at him. How can Jungwon know what he is thinking? He look at his clothes weirdly. Since when he have yellow hoodie on?

"That's my shirt. I change you into it since your clothes smell like my brother."Jungwon sit beside Jake and pat his hand slowly.

"Sunghoon hyung.. He.. I-"Jake try his best to not shuttering while asking about what happened,but his fragile omega is still trembling when thinking what happened before.

"Ahh! Jay hyung rush to the kitchen right when he smells Sunghoon hyung pheromones. I'm sorry on my brother behalf. He never acting like that before. I'm truly sorry for you."

"It's okay,Jungwon. I understand. I'm just a little bit shocked after all. You know,I never have any close contact with Alpha before. Urmm that's why I'm a little bit panicked."

Jake replied softly. There is no use to be sorry after all. Things already happened and nothing can change that fact. But there's something he need to confirm with Jungwon.

"Jungwon..? May I ask you something?"

"What is it?"Jungwon tilt his head cutely,but that's can't help to calm down Jake's nerve.

"Did Sunghoon hyung know my brother?"the room fill with silence once he voice his thought. Jungwon eyes is shaking a bit. Maybe he is shocked to hear the unexpected question from Jake.

"I'm sorry if my question bothering you. You don't really have to answer it,you know-"

"Yes,he do."

Jungwon turn to make eye contact with Jake. And for the first time Jake can see a sadness in Jungwon 'always bright' eyes. But why?

Without being asking to,Jungwon starts to tell him about Sunghoon and Jake's brother. How they know each other in elementary school,how Jake's brother become the only friend to Sunghoon,when Sunghoon catch a feeling for his brother,how his reaction when he know both of them is an alpha,how Jake's brother broke their friendship for the omega he wanted,and how Sunghoon being left heartbroken after that and decided to continue his life only with skating.

"It's been years but until now,he push away anyone who want to enter his life. He has no one else except for me,Jay hyung and his career in skating."Jungwon looks down as tears started to build in his eyes. Jake swear he never saw Jungwon this gloomy.

"But when he meets you,he become more possessive. I never see his alpha taking over himself although I live with him for my lifetime. There is something in you that make my brother looks alive! Promise me,Jake,if he is the one for you,please take care of him. Please love him like how he deserve it all the time. Please,I beg you,Jake."

Jungwon hug Jake while crying. Jake pat Jungwon back slowly,trying to calm down the tiny boy in his arm. He gently play with Jungwon soft hair,until suddenly..

"Jungwonie! I'm comin- YOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING HUGGING MY MATE HUHH?!"someone suddenly came in without knocking. Both of them turn to the door to look at a fashionable guy that standing at the entrance with a shock face.

"Jay hyung,it's my friend that you save before. He is an ome-"

"AND WHY TF MY BABY IS CRYING FOR?! WAHT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM HUH?!"Jungwon words were cut by that guy. He quickly rush to Jungwon and pull him into a hug,glaring at Jake fiercely as he release his pheromones.

"Hyung,calm down! He is MY OMEGA FRIEND! TAKE BACK YOUR PHEROMONES."Jungwon literally screaming out of his lungs while trying to calm down his mate. Jake move back a little when Jay looks at him with a death glare.

"I-I will go out first."Jake quickly excuse himself and close the door when he exit the room. He let out a sigh and enter the next room without even noticing the pair of eyes watching him silently from the opposite room.

************************************

Jake had been lying on the bed for hours now but he still can't fall asleep. His memories come one by one since Jungwon told him about Sunghoon and his brother.

//flashback//

"Jake! Today I brought my friend home for holiday."Jake hug his brother as his brother pat his head softly.

"Friend? Where is him,hyung?"Jake ask excitedly. His white teeth is fully on display. His brother laugh at him before waving at someone behind Jake.

"Jake,this is Sunghoon hyung,my friend. Sunghoon, meet my lil brother, Jake Sim."Jake turn to his back to see the most beautiful human he ever seen. He run to him and hug his legs.

"Hyung. You are handsome. And beautiful."Jake comment makes everyone laugh. Sunghoon pinch Jake cheeks playfully.

"You are cute too,Jakey!"

"Hyung,promise to play with me,okay?"

"I promise you,cute one."

//end of flashback//

He can't believe Jungwon's brother is his childhood crush. He still remember the day when he asked his brother about Sunghoon and his brother scolded him.

'He is the one who wants to broke our friendship. There's nothing I can do after all.'

And he still clearly can remember how much he cried himself those past days to sleep. At that times,he thought that Sunghoon hate him for being too clingy but after years,he finally know why. Sunghoon was once in love with his brother.

He look at the small table beside his bed to search for his water bottle, until he realise it's not his own room now. He have no choice but to go downstairs and drink some water.

He open the door slowly trying to not wake anyone up at 2 am. He walk downstairs as careful as he can. He didn't bother to open any light when he open the fridge to drink some cold water.

"Sim Jaeyun..."Jake swear he almost throw the glass that he is holding when he feels a whisper on his left ear. He turn around to meet Sunghoon guilty face.

"I-I'm sorry,Jaeyun. I didn't mean to scare you."Sunghoon lowered his head as his hands clutching tight to his shirt. Jake reply a small okay before he close the fridge and turn to look at Sunghoon again.

"What can I help you,Sunghoon hyung?"Jake tried his best to not shutter or making fun of himself. He nervously look at Sunghoon handsome face as the older ask him to sit for a while with him.

"Listen here,Jaeyun. Actually I-"

"Jake. You use to call me Jake before,right?"Jake suddenly cut Sunghoon words,making both of them stun there.

"Ahh I'm sorry,hyung! I didn't mean to be rude. It just slipped from my mouth. Sorry,hyung."Jake look at Sunghoon to see his reaction but it somehow make him weird. Why Sunghoon looks so calm? He even smiling at him right now!

"So you already know about it?"Sunghoon soft voice ringing in his ears. It's been a long times since he heard Sunghoon soft and calming voice. And it somehow make his eyes start to teary.

"Jungwon just told me."Jake answered silently. Sunghoon hands suddenly reach for him,gripping tight to his small hands as he try to make eye contact.

"I'm glad you remember me,Jakey~"

Jake's heart started to pound hardly. Did he heard it wrong? Or Sunghoon really just called him Jakey? He don't know what is the truth but he rushing to hug the older,starting to cry out his heart.

"Hoonie hyungie! I miss you. Why you left me before? How dare you!"Jake let out all that he kept in his heart this whole time. Sunghoon keep muttering soft words to the younger ears,hugging him gently like what they used to do when Jake was little.

After a good few moment, realisation suddenly huts Jake hard. He push Sunghoon away slowly while his face keep heating up. He shyly looking at Sunghoon that looks didn't bother a bit.

"Sorry,hyung."Jake whisper a small apologise as he stares at his hands that still in Sunghoon grip. His face can't be even more hot than this ambaresing moment.

"No,it's okay. I have been wanting to feel your warm body ever since."Sunghoon ruffle Jake's soft fluffy hair,making the boy shy on purpose.

"I miss you,hyung. You left without telling me.."Jake voice sounds shaky as tears flowing down on his puffy cheeks. Once again his little body being hug by the tall alpha in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's my fault to leave you. Now I'm here,right? You can hit me if you want,Jakey."Sunghoon pat Jake back gently. His white shirt is wet from jake tears,but as long it can help the younger calm,he didn't care if he need to shower with tears.

"I love you,hyung. Since a long time ago. Is it a sin? Is it my fault for loving you,hyung?"

What Jake said literally make him freeze. He is shock but not too suprise after all. Sonce little,Jake loves to confess to him everytime he has chances too. But,he didn't expect what Jake said all the time is his true feelings.

"So,should I let Jay bring back his Jungwon?"Sunghoon asked cheekily, making the boy look at him in confusion. 

"Wh-what?"

"Jay and Jungwon are mates,right?"

"Yes.. urmm I don't get it?"

"Well.. I think it's time to let Jungwon go with Jay. Jay have been for a long time to take Jungwon with him."Sunghoon answered to Jake with a smile that Jake can't understand what it mean.

"Hoonie hyung.. I still don't get the point here?"

"All this time,I don't give permission for Jay to take Jungwon away. He is the only one I have in this world. Although the truth is I'm just lonely cause I don't have anyone in my life. But now I have you,right? He deserve to live with his mate and I-"

Sunghoon pause his words only to pull Jake closer to his chest as he lower down to whisper to Jake.

"And I already have you as mine,didn't I?"

Jake swear he almost die from ambaressment and the smirk on Sunghoon face didn't help him at all.

"Yahhh who said that?!"Jake try to push Sunghoon away but that's only make the older hug him even tighter,giggling over how Jake face is all red now.

"You are the one who admit that you love me,right?"Sunghoon said teasingly as he kiss Jake right cheek making the omega hit his chest playfully.

"I don't..?"

"Yes,you do,Jakey. And now let me tell my secret too."

Jake stare at Sunghoon out of curiosity,waiting for the secret to spill but Sunghoon sly smirk on his face make he think he need to think twice.

"Come here,let me whisper to you."Sunghoon said as he pull Jake close to him although the omega didn't said anything yet. He push Jake hair a bit so he could whisper directly to his ear.

"I love you too."

GEDEBUK

Sunghoon scream in pain when Jake suddenly step on his feet. The omega stick out his tongue as he try to run away. Unfortunately, the alpha is faster that he get caught.

"Trying to play a trick on me? Bad desicion,Jakey."Sunghoon block Jake at the wall,pining over him while staring deep into Jake eyes.

"Let-let me go,hyung!"Jake break their eye contact by looking away,his flustered face is amusing to Sunghoon. The alpha wrap his hands around Jake's waist.

"Are you sure you want me to let you go?"

"Urghh fine! No,I don't."Jake finally decided to stop play chasing game with Sunghoon. He had been waiting for this moment for his lifetime. And the gold moment finally came,why he need to push it,right? He slowly raise up his hand to hug Sunghoon neck making the alpha a little suprise but still he stare at the omega.

"Should I said be MINE,Jakey?"Sunghoon bring his face closer to Jake making their face only centimetres apart. Although Jake look a little bit shy,he still stare into Sunghoon eyes with a lovely gaze,melting the ice prince inside without knowing.

"Sure,Hoonie hyung.."

With that,Sunghoon crash their lips together, sharing the passionate kiss together as both of them getting drown in each other scent. The moment feels too unreal to be real. And how they wish the moment could freeze forever.

The knock in their lungs force them to pull away finally. Their breath is harder than before. Sunghoon rest his forehead on Jake's, being mesmerised by Jake ethereal beauty.

"You are so beautiful, Jakey."

"You too,hyung. I love you."

"Love you too,Jakey."

They stare at each other eyes for a good moment,getting lost in there for a while before both of them laugh in sync. They can't believe that it's not been a day and they already confessedto each other.

"You are cute,Jakey."Sunghoon steal a last peck from Jake before...

"OH MY! I didn't wake up to see this.."and there is Jungwon screaming from the stairs with wide eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> How bout it? Ahahaha btw let's be moots on twitter😅😄 my acc is @/jaysungwonie hehe. The shameless promo lol.. love you all.. stay safe!


End file.
